Never Alone
by sehogg
Summary: a story about a life if naruto and sasuke's parents were alive and never died but mostly a story about how naruto's life would be with parents minato x kushina Namikaze/uzumaki family
1. Chapter 1

Never alone

Never alone

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kushina Uzumaki im from the whirlpool nation and this is my story about my new life in konoha.

I came to the leaf village for a new start in my life I was a young adult in my 20's and needed a meaning to my life.

Then I met Minato Namikaze the future fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

At the time I met him he was just a jounin with a group of three students he was their sensei.

His students were Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin.

I was a tomboy early on in my life there my red hair was cut short.

Later on in our relationship I grew my hair longer again and Minato and my relationship grew more serious.

Then one day I found out the best news ever I had been feeling nauseous so I went to the konoha hospital there my doctor told me that I was pregnant.

I was overjoyed at this news and couldn't wait to tell Minato good things kept happening to me first I meet Minato then we go out then recently Minato asked me to marry him and I said yes and now im pregnant with his child.

9 months later we had decorated naruto's room blue we had found out our child was a little boy and we had picked his name from jiraya samma's semi biography after the main character naruto a brave outgoing young man in the story which we believed our son was going to be.

On October the 10th I was doing the laundry minato's hokage outfit when my water broke.

I called him in to help me and he personally picked me up and carried me to the hospital.

After an hour of contractions and labor while holding minato's hand naruto was born at 12:00pm crying when he came out.

Once he is cleaned up and his umbilical cord cut he is handed to me I was crying with joy as Minato looked at the blanket and saw his son for the very first time he couldn't quit grinning.

I held him hi naruto Namikaze Uzumaki I say to my son as I look down at my beautiful little boy your dad and I promise you will never be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Alone

Never Alone

Chapter 2

The same day Naruto was born a nine tailed fox demon attacked our peaceful village of Konoha and in order to save our village Minato was called as hokage to stop it. So he made it so he trapped the beast in a human body but it had to be an infant body and the only newborn baby he could think of was our beautiful baby boy Naruto. Shortly after he sealed the fox demon in our baby a seal mark appeared on naruto's stomach. Our son was now a jinchuriki.

It had been a week since Naruto was born and Minato and I couldn't be happier with him he had his daddy's hair bright yellow hair that stuck out everywhere and the most beautiful blue eyes.

Minato would take Naruto and me to the hokage office with him sometimes so he could show off the villagers his beautiful wife and child.

He would also sometimes hold naruto while reading a scroll with a mission on it while naruto slept in his arms he would assign missions to genin and jounin.

All the villagers would smile and coo at naruto sleeping either on my or his daddy's shoulder as they passed us on the way to Ichiraku's ramen shop our favorite place to eat.

Minato's best friend the head sheriff and head member of the Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha his wife and my best friend, also just had another baby they named sasuke their other oldest son Itachi was in the Anbu they had been hanging out lately taking their newborn sons with them just to show off I guess.

Minato had told me that he thought our son naruto and their youngest son sasuke would be best friends in the future.

I even had the pleasure of meeting baby sasuke one day when they needed a babysitter so naruto and sasuke had their first play date when they were just babies, I even got to hold sasuke when they handed him to me when they dropped him off at our house.

He was cute a mess of black hair and matching black eyes his parents said later on in life he would get the inherited sharinggan eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Alone

Never Alone

Chapter 3

I looked down at my son he was 6 months old now and currently sucking on his thumb I had him on my shoulder as he slept.

"Kushina" Minato came toward me and stopped as I quietly pointed to Naruto and put a finger to my mouth he's sleeping.

Minato came over quietly and put his hand gently on naruto's head "he's so perfect" Minato says whispering.

"He's gonna make a great shinobi I say and maybe even hokage in the future maybe when you retire as hokage your son will be the next hokage if he's old enough" I whisper.

"He would make a great hokage" Minato says and "I would be so proud of him he chooses to become hokage".

I rock naruto and go quietly sit down on the love seat Minato sits down beside me wrapping one arm around my waist and the other on our son's head.

I look down "I think we should nickname naruto the yellow flash junior since he has your same yellow hair and probably is just as fast as you".

"You wanna hold your son while I go make some ramen broth for him" I ask Minato "sure" he says and I transfer a still sleeping baby naruto to his father.

Minato holds naruto up to his shoulder and lets him sleep there on his shoulder.

When I finish the ramen broth for naruto and go to get him to feed him I find the cutest thing ever both Minato and naruto were asleep on the love seat.

Awwwwwwww I think to myself I wake up a sleepy Minato and get him to bring our baby to our room were I follow we put naruto in the middle of the bed and then each of us climbs into bed on each side and cuddle naruto soon were all asleep in the bed me on one side of the bed Minato on the other side of the bed and baby naruto in the middle.


End file.
